Révisions
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Molly décide d'obliger Ron à travailler plus avant son départ. La seule solution : engager quelqu'un d'éfficace pour l'entraîner... Mais qui de mieux qu'Hermione pour ce petit boulot ? OS Ron x Hermione


_Voilà, je profite d'avoir retrouvé cette fic pour la terminer et vous la présenter  
Rien à dire de plus à part : Bonne lecture :)_

-------

« Ron ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! »

« Pas question que j'accepte !!! »

« Ron ! Ton père et moi sommes d'accord ! Tes dernières notes n'étaient pas satisfaisantes ! »

Le jeune rouquin lança un regard noir à son père qui s'agita en pointant sa femme du doigt alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, indiquant qu'elle était la seule à avoir pris cette décision.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ne pas avoir d'Optimal !! »

« Ron ! De toute façon, c'est trop tard, elle ne va pas tarder… »

« Et comment vous avez fait pour la choisir ELLE !! Mais merde déjà qu'elle me hurle après pour que je travaille quand on est à Poudlard, elle ne va quand même pas venir me faire chier durant mes vacances !! »

« Ron ! Ne jure pas ! »

Il tourna la tête vers celle qu'il redoutait tant et qui venait de sortir de la cheminée, en se lançant un sort d'auto nettoyage pour retirer la suie de ses vêtements.

« M… 'Mione ? »

Elle posa son sac de voyage et salua Arthur et Molly chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers Ron, les yeux chargés d'éclairs.

« Alors comme ça, je vais venir te faire « chier » ? Mot très délicat pour parler de révision, Ronald. »

Ca y est, elle avait pris son air hautain qu'il détestait tant. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le pousse à travailler. Déjà qu'à Poudlard, elle était constamment derrière lui et Harry, là voilà qui apparaissait durant ses vacances, pour prouver encore une fois qu'elle avait raison et que lui avait tord.

« Bien. Hermione, je monte tes affaires dans la chambre de Ginny. Je vous laisse commencer. »

Ron lança un dernier regard implorant à sa mère avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte du petit salon, les laissant tranquille. Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Hermione qui lui présentait un exercice de calcul de divers produits pour une potion.

« Allez, un peu de courage. »

Il grogna et se laissa tomber dans le canapé pendant qu'elle rapprochait la table basse en chêne avec une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

« Bien. On va déjà commencer à le résoudre ensemble. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué : tous les produits sont égales à 100, donc… »

« Je veux pas travailler ! »

« Ron ! Ta mère m'a demandé de venir pour t'aider et… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut moins rapide que le sort que venait de lancer Hermione pour coller l'entrée.

« Nan mais ça va pas ?!! Laisse-moi sortir ! »

« Pas question ! Tant que tu n'auras pas résolu cet exercice de potion de deuxième année… »

« Deuxième année ? »

Ron fit demi-tour et jeta un œil au parchemin d'Hermione.

« Tu es sûre qu'on a étudié ça en deuxième année ? »

« Sûre et certaine ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà tout oublié ? Ron ! On devrait passer en septième année !!! »

Il était figé sur le petit bout de parchemin puis se releva vivement.

« Ca ne veut rien dire !! Et puis maman n'a toujours pas reçu mes derniers résultats ! Pourquoi elle m'ennuie avec ça ? »

« Au cas où… »

Il lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

« Au cas où ? Tss… Evidemment, quand on est un rat de bibliothèque, on ne peut récolter qu'Optimal ! Moi j'en ai rien à foutre d'avoir le nez dans mes bouquins, je veux m'amuser ! »

« Avoir le nez dans les livres est parfois un bon divertissement et amener des récompenses surprenantes. »

Il haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant : elle ne s'était pas mise en colère lorsqu'il l'avait traité de rat de bibliothèque, chose qui paraissait étonnante. Mais s'il arrivait à l'énerver juste assez, elle pourrait certainement le congédier, et adieu les révisions ! Il aurait tout le temps après pour réfléchir à une autre astuce pour s'en débarrasser ! Il joua son jeu, cherchant à la pousser à bout.

« Des récompenses surprenantes comme des bonnes notes ou les félicitations des professeurs par exemple ? »

« Non, je pensais plutôt à l'invitation au bal par Viktor… »

La gorge de Ron se noua. Il était tombé lui-même dans son piège, et il sentait l'explosion de sa colère imminente. Elle allait lui payer !

« BAH TIENS ! ET POURQUOI TU NE VAS PAS LUI DONNER DES COURS A TON CHER BULGARE !! JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU POURRAIS PARFAITEMENT LUI EXPLIQUER COMMENT ON DISSEQUE UN CRAPAUD !! DEBILE COMME IL EST, Y A PLUS DE BOULOT POUR LUI QUE POUR MOI ! CA TU PEUX ME CROIRE !! »

Elle se leva et fonça droit sur lui en lui assena une claque phénoménale.

-------

Molly fit la grimace en entendant le bruit sec provenir du salon. Arthur secoua la tête.

« Tu es sûre qu'il le fallait vraiment ? »

« Il compte suivre Harry… Je voudrais qu'il soit au moins prêt et avec Hermione, tout ira bien. »

« Mais ton fils risque de se fâcher avec Hermione avec tes idées… »

« Non, il l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Ils sont amis après tout… »

Elle grimaça en entendant à nouveau un bruit sec et Arthur attrapa un cookie.

« Oui… Mais si Ron ne sait pas se tenir un peu plus en gentleman, il va finir par être défiguré ce pauvre garçon. »

-------

Hermione était hors d'elle et Ron l'était tout autant. Il se massait ses deux joues douloureuses en la fixant d'un air noir : il n'avait pas terminé de cracher son venin.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien compris ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais voulu aller au bal avec une fille comme toi ! Tu n'es pas mon genre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça peut me faire ? De toute façon, ton genre de fille est parfaitement identifiable : écervelées. Je me trompe ? »

« Elles, au moins, elles parlent certainement beaucoup moins que toi ! »

« Oh, ça c'est ce que tu crois : « Est-ce que je te plais ? Mes hanches ne sont pas trop grosses ? Tu crois que j'ai pris du poids ? Est-ce que ce mascara est assortit à mon rouge à lèvre ? Ron-Ron chériiii !!! » Tu parles ! »

En temps normal, Ron aurait rit des mimiques qu'avait pris Hermione, mais là il bouillait, et cette idiote face à lui était bien plus idiote que toutes les filles qu'elle venait de critiquer : elle ne faisait que réduire un peu plus son cœur en bouillie rien qu'en prononçant le prénom de Krum… Il devrait y avoir une nouvelle loi pour que lui aussi se fasse appeler Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il n'avait peut-être pas réfléchis pour l'épisode « Lavande » mais elle était la seule à s'être sincèrement intéressé à lui. Même si elle était plus qu'insupportable, elle ne cherchait pas à le ridiculiser et il pouvait se montrer supérieur à elle, pas comme avec Hermione, qu'il se sentait constamment écrasé par son aura. Il inspira profondément et se rassit sur le canapé, toujours ses mains plaquées sur ses joues.

« Tu ne veux pas apprendre aujourd'hui ? Très bien ! On reporte ça à demain ! »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'étudier ! »

« Il le faudra ! Je ne suis pas venue pour rien ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'agis pas comme les gens normaux ? Pourquoi tu sors pas te promener, ou t'amuser ? »

« Ca m'amuse de lire des livres, on y apprend des tas de choses… »

« Ouais… T'es encore loin des gens normaux… »

Elle attrapa brusquement ses livres et parchemins et quitta la pièce, furieuse.

-------

Arthur fit un signe de tête à sa femme, qui se tourna dans la même direction que lui, constatant qu'Hermione avait jeté l'éponge. Ron sortit à son tour, encore un peu hébété et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! Puis-je savoir où tu comptes aller ? »

« Voler un peu… »

« Oh que non ! Tu vas rester ici ! Plus de balais, ni de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Tu vas pas me gâcher mes vacances quand même ?!!! »

« Alors étudie et tu pourras voler la semaine prochaine… »

Ron poussa un grognement digne d'un homme de Cro-Magnon et monta dans sa chambre où il s'y enferma en claquant violement la porte. Il se retourna et retint un cri en voyant Hermione assise sagement au milieu de la pièce, les livres et les parchemins étalés devant elle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il comprit qu'il était inutile de tente de sortir : elle avait déjà lancé le sort de Collaporta.

« Bien, on peut peut-être reprendre. »

« Va te faire voir ! »

« Pas question ! »

Il la regarda puis se dirigea sur son lit où il s'y plongea en s'enroulant au maximum sous les couvertures. Elle se releva, furieuse.

« Si tu crois que ça peut m'arrêter… »

Elle le secoua violement, déroulant les couvertures pour qu'il roule à ses pieds.

« On va étudier ! »

« Nan ! »

« Si ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je suis en vacances ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Hermione lui tourna le dos et jeta un œil autour d'elle.

« Il me semble que tu voulais devenir Auror. Je me trompe ? Il faut énormément d'études pour réaliser ce rêve. En es-tu conscient ? »

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse.

« Si tu prends de l'avance maintenant, crois-moi que ça pourra t'aider. Bien plus que tu ne le crois… »

Un autre grognement pour réponse, puis il se releva face à elle.

« J'en ai rien à faire. De toute façon, c'est pas une récompense de devenir Auror… »

« Ah ? Et pour toi c'est qui ton genre de récompense ? »

« Un nouveau balai, un billet pour le match des Canons, que tu rentres chez toi,… »

« Je rentrerais chez moi quand on aura fini ! Ca te va comme récompense ? »

« Nan, je préfèrerais tout de suite ! »

« Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ?!! »

Ron sentit malgré qu'elle avait le dessus. Il avait beau faire une tête de plus qu'elle, elle était supérieur et cela l'énerva encore plus.

« Tss… »

« On pourra discuter d'une récompense si tu veux. Mais d'abord les devoirs ! »

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois que je vais me faire avoir comme ça ? Pas question, je veux qu'on conclue ce marché d'abord ! »

« Très bien. Si tu étudies assidûment tu auras un prix. De ton choix. Ca te va ? »

« Je me vois déjà sur mon nimbus 2002… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle trouvera bien un moyen de le tromper au dernier moment.

« Bon, on commence ? »

Il redescendit sur terre et lui lança un regard maussade.

« Ouais… Ouais… »

Il s'assit en face d'elle, sur le planché et fixa son parchemin.

« Allez, Ron. C'est facile : tous les produits réunis valent 100. Il y a de l'essence de Mandragore et la limite pour ce produit est 30… »

« C'est du charabia ce que tu me dis ! »

Elle soupira et se pencha vers lui pour attraper la plume. Ron se figea en plongeant son regard dans le décolleté de la jeune fille. Elle aurait pu le faire ouvertement, mais il s'agissait d'Hermione et elle ne devait pas en être consciente. Il jugea qu'il pouvait très bien profiter de cet incident pour l'humilier et arrêter sa leçon.

« Her… 'Mione ? »

« Quoi ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, accentuant encore plus la vue plongeante et il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

« Je… Non rien… »

Elle leva un sourcil en le voyant devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« Tu te sens bien, Ron ? »

« Extrêmement bien, oui… »

Il tira légèrement sur le col de son T-shirt et releva un peu le regard : elle se tenait en fait à quatre pattes, dans une position extrêmement aguichante. Et elle n'en était même pas consciente !

« Hermione !!! Tu… Seins ! »

« Seins ? »

« Ton décolleté ? »

Elle baissa le regard et se recula vivement en poussant un petit cri, ses bras barrant sa poitrine.

« PERVERS !!! »

« J'AI RIEN FAIT !!! »

Il tenta d'esquiver le sort mais se retrouva les jambes collées l'une à l'autre.

« Tu ne pourras plus t'échapper maintenant ! Finis ce devoir ! »

« J'AI RIEN FAIT !! »

« Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?! Depuis combien de temps tu matais, hein ? »

« J'AI RIEN FAIT JE TE DIS !!! »

« Travaille ! »

Son ton était irrévocable et il baissa la tête sur sa feuille.

« Toute façon… T'as qu'à faire attention à comment tu te tiens… Aguicheuse… »

« Quoi ? »

Bien qu'il avait murmuré ses paroles, elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il avait dit, et il le comprit assez vite, au teint cramoisi que prenaient les joues de la jeune fille.

« Espèce de… »

-------

Un cri déchirant empli la maison et Arthur soupira.

« Mollinette… »

« Non. Elle se débrouille très bien comme ça. »

Il secoua la tête et sa femme se remit à plier tranquillement son linge.

-------

« NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!!! TU VOULAIS ME TUER ?!!! »

Devant Ron, une énorme marque noire encore fumante, œuvre du sortilège d'Hermione.

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !! »

« Tss… C'est pas moi qui me suis jeté sur toi à la bibliothèque… »

« Que… Comment tu le sais ?!! »

Ron releva lentement la tête vers Hermione, la dévisageant. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée et baissa vivement les yeux.

« Alors… C'était vrai ? Je croyais que Lavande disait ça pour te ridiculiser. »

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Elle vous a vu, elle : vous bécoter dans la bibliothèque. C'est Ginny qui m'en a parlé en premier, mais j'ai eu les détails les plus juteux avec Lavande. »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça te dérange ? »

La voix d'Hermione tremblait, et le cœur de Ron tombait en mille morceaux.

« Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas aguicheuse ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Moi au moins je ne ramène pas ma cruche de petite amie dans une classe pour être seuls ! »

« C'était son idée !! »

« Qui était loin de te déplaire ! »

« Ca te regarde pas ! »

« Pas plus que mes baisers avec Viktor !!!! »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fou furieux. Hermione était aussi blessée que lui. Elle se pencha vers lui, les yeux dangereusement noirs.

« Et moi au moins, je ne me suis arrêtée qu'au stade des baisers ! »

Elle le quitta et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ron était estomaqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?!! HERMIONE !!! »

Elle s'était dirigée dans la chambre de Ginny qui était partie aider les jumeaux à leur magasin. Elle pu retrouver la solitude réparatrice qu'elle recherchait, et tenter d'oublier les mots douloureux que lui avait dit Lavande un soir dans la salle commune.

-------

_« Au début, je pensais que vous finiriez ensembles toi et Ron. Mais finalement c'est une fille comme moi qui lui va, pas un rat de bibliothèque… »_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. »_

_Hermione était crispée sur son livre de _L'histoire de Poudlard_, se retenant de lui lancer un Sortilèges Impardonnables._

_« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur nous et te lâcher un peu, Hermy. Crois-moi, Ron sait y faire… On l'a même déjà fait… Trois fois cette semaine… Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en vanter plus. J'ai besoin de récupérer un peu. Bonne nuit ! »_

_Hermione avait passé la nuit dans la Salle Commune à pleurer. Un sort de Bonemine et elle pu aller en cours le lendemain, mine de rien, mais le cœur brisé. Cet épisode avait été douloureux, et elle ne regretta plus d'avoir flirté avec Viktor…_

-------

Ron était devant la porte de la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Hermione pleurait, et encore une fois c'était de sa faute. Il soupira et tapa sur le bois. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent.

« 'Mione ? »

« Laisse-moi !!! »

« 'Mione, s'il te plait. »

« Je t'ai dit de partir !! »

Il soupira et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais visiblement elle était devenue une accro au sortilège Collaporta.

« Hermione, s'il te plait. Je… Je veux te parler. »

« Et moi pas, alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Il soupira et se concentra. Il sentit une sorte de crochet glacé l'attraper par le nombril et lui donner le mal de mer alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même dans un épais nuage gris. Soudain la lumière réapparut et il se retrouva sur le plancher de la chambre de sa sœur. Il bomba le torse triomphalement.

« C'était pas si compliqué ce permis au final… »

Son attention se porta sur Hermione qui se tenait recroquevillée contre la commode de la chambre.

« 'Mione ! »

« Ne t'approche pas ! Tu es écoeurant ! Je voulais faire comme si de rien n'était mais tu l'as cherché ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Serpentard ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Toutes tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Lavande ! Combien elle disait ? Ah oui : « maximum 4 fois d'affilées, et crois-moi je suis laaaargement satisfaite. » !!! »

Ron écarquilla les yeux et ses joues devinrent vivement rouges. Il laissa échappé un petit rire nerveux et tomba à côté d'elle sur le planché, le regard perdu.

« Je… Je l'ai jamais touché !! »

Hermione releva légèrement le regard vers lui, guettant sa réaction. Il se tourna vivement vers elle en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a raconté d'autre comme conneries ?!!! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais fait l'am…. L'am… De choses pas nettes avec elle ! Elle t'a mentie !! »

Elle le fixa, les yeux encore humides, et les sourcils froncés

« Alors pourquoi elle m'a raconté ça ? »

« J'sais pas moi ! Par jalousie ? »

« Jalouse de quoi ?!! J'ai rien pour moi ! Tout ce que j'ai ce sont mes bons résultats scolaires ! »

« Elle s'est peut-être faites des idées… On était tout le temps fourrés ensemble toi et moi et elle a peut-être pensé que… Enfin tu vois. »

« Non, Ron ! Je ne vois pas ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille et tout le monde s'en doute ! Alors à moins que tu lui ais raconté quelque chose, je ne comprends pas sa réaction !! »

« Je n'ai rien raconté du tout ! C'est elle qui a tout inventé je te rappelle !! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? »

Ron resta muet devant cette question.

« Te… Te le prouver ? Mais te prouver quoi ? »

« Que tu n'as pas fait l'am… Que tu n'es pas allé à l'encontre du règlement de Poudlard ! Tu es préfet je te rappelle ! »

Il la regarda, incrédule, puis se leva.

« Je peux pas le prouver. J'ai que ma parole. »

Elle se renfrogna et reposa sa tête contre ses genoux.

« T'es qu'un crétin. »

« Ouais bon, si tu veux… J'ai rien à me faire pardonner puisque c'est pas moi qui ai raconté des salades mais si tu veux on peut é… Etu… Etudi… Rha !!! »

Elle se leva vivement les yeux étincelants.

« Tu es prêt à étudier ? Vraiment ? »

« Si tu es prête à me croire, oui ! »

Elle resta un instant perdue puis accepta sans grande conviction. Cela fit mal à Ron, mais il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se justifier. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Lavande lui avait raconté ça, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui avouer… Tout ça parce qu'il fixait sa meilleur amie tout le temps, espionnant tous ses faits et gestes… Il n'avait pas été le petit copain idéal avec Lavande, mais de toute façon, elle n'était pas celle qu'il aimait. Et elle avait certainement tout fait pour ruiner leur relation devenue fragile.

Il soupira et sentit le douloureux poids des études sur ses épaules. Hermione était un professeur parfait, mais il ne serait jamais assez concentré pour travailler. La raison pour laquelle il lui en voulait surtout, c'était pour être venu ici, au Terrier, se préparant à partir aux côtés d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit mêlée à tout ça, même si elle était une précieuse aide et qu'elle ait fait partie de l'aventure depuis le début, il ne voulait pas qu'elle les suive… Il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

Elle croisa le regard assombris du garçon et hocha la tête.

« Ron ? Ca va ? »

« Ouais… Ouais. »

Elle replongea dans ses explications, sans sentir les yeux de Ron posés sur elle. Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine comme ça. Il ne voulait pas la perdre… Pour rien au monde.

« Hermione… ? »

« Oui ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres du garçon posées sur les siennes, et ne broncha pas plus lorsqu'il se recula. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le sourire intimidé de Ron mêlé au regard de chien battu la fit fondre.

« Tu… Tu essais de te trouver une autre excuse pour ne pas travailler ? »

Il eut un petit rire devant le regard redevenu froid de la jeune fille.

« On peut l'interpréter comme ça… Ou bien, comme ça… »

Il se repencha de nouveau vers elle, attrapant le visage fin d'Hermione entre ses mains, capturant doucement ses lèvres dans un baiser léger.

Etrangement, Hermione réentendit les paroles d'Harry en parlant de son premier baiser avec Cho qu'il avait qualifié de « mouillé »… Elle se recula vivement et Ron la rattrapa en se blottissant dans son cou, cachant son visage.

« Ron ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Il l'a serra encore plus contre elle et Hermione paniqua en sentant cet immense corps si sécurisant, si fort, secoués de sanglots.

« Ron ! »

« Non… S'il te plait… Laisse-moi quelques minutes… S'il te plait. »

Elle était inquiète : jamais elle n'avait vu Ron pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas ses agissements, depuis l'instant où il l'avait embrassé. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi…

« J'ai peur, 'Mione. Tellement peur… »

Ron avait toujours le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille et il ne pu voir le sourire triste sur son visage. Elle posa une main dans le dos du garçon, et une seconde dans ses cheveux, se voulant rassurante.

« J'ai peur moi aussi. Tout le monde à peur. On n'y peut rien, c'est la tristesse de cette guerre… »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

En disant cela, il l'avait attiré de plus belle contre lui, les larmes coulant interminablement de ses yeux. Elle ne su comment réagir, mais à ce moment elle su qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de Ronald Weasley : il la surprenait à chaque fois, lui découvrant toujours un peu plus de ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas de lui. Et là, elle le voyait inquiet et désespéré pour elle.

Elle se recula un peu et Ron maintint sa tête vers le bas, cachant son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Ron… Regarde-moi, s'il te plait… »

Elle l'aida de sa main à croiser son regard et lui sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me perdrais ? Je ne vais pas mourir. Personne ne va mourir. On fera tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. D'accord ? »

« Mais j'ai vraiment peur. »

« Moi aussi. Tout comme Harry, tes parents, Tonks et Lupin, … Tout le monde, Ron. »

Elle avait l'impression de parler à un petit garçon et cette image l'attendrit. Il baissa de nouveau son visage et elle le releva pour l'embrasser.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre Ron… Tout comme je ne te perdrais pas… »


End file.
